


At Night

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil can’t sleep. Good thing Dan is there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter fic of mine, but I hope you still like it! It's fluffy and cute :3

Dan was sleeping.

Phil supposed he should try to get some rest as well, but he wasn’t tired at all. He couldn’t figure out why, however. He took no naps today, and woke up at around ten. If anything, he should be a little bit tired by now.

The clock on the nightstand said it was nearing four in the morning, which was bad news. Phil had to be up at eight along with Dan, and whereas Dan had been asleep for at least five hours now, Phil didn’t even have one minute. 

Dan rolled over next to Phil, now facing him. They slept in Dan’s room tonight, which was a change. Usually the two of them slept in Phil’s room, but Dan claimed that he couldn’t wake up in the brightness of Phil’s room for one more day, so they went to Dan’s room instead. In the morning, when the sun came up, it would still be dark in his room. Dan had black curtains to keep prying eyes and the sunshine out, whilst Phil didn’t have any sort of curtains to keep the sun out. He liked waking up when he could tell it was daytime.

Phil grabbed his phone from the charge, and turned the brightness all the way down so he could scroll through it without disturbing Dan. He got on Twitter first, browsing through some @’s until he felt sleepy. But after another twenty minutes without so much as a yawn, he became grumpy.

Dan shifted slightly closer to Phil, and Phil peeked around his phone to check on him. Sometimes Dan had nightmares. And sometimes, Phil had to wake him up from them because they got bad. But tonight … he wasn’t having one. He was smiling as he slept, the slightest form of a dimple pressed into his cheek. Whatever he was dreaming about must have been good. Phil was jealous as he stared at Dan.

“Phil,” Dan mumbled. 

Phil didn’t say anything, just in case Dan was just talking in his sleep. He didn’t want to reply and accidentally wake him up. Dan didn’t get enough sleep as it is.  
“Phil,” Dan mumbled again. Except this time, it was followed by, “Why are you staring at me?” 

Phil breathed out a chuckle. “How did you know?” Phil whispered.

“I can feel it,” Dan mumbled, cracking open one eye to look at Phil. “What are you doing?” 

Phil pressed the lock button on his phone, setting it back on the table. “I was on Twitter. I’m not tired.”

“Have you even slept yet?” Dan asked, raising his head slightly to look at the clock on the other side of Phil. “We have to wake up in a few hours.”

“I haven’t,” Phil admitted.

“Phil,” Dan whined. “You need to get some sleep.” Dan wrapped his arm around Phil’s waist, pulling him closer to his warm body. Dan rested his head on top of Phil’s, and Phil snuggled closer into Dan’s neck.

“I was watching you dream,” Phil rumbled into Dan’s skin. “You looked happy.”

“I was.”

“You remember what you were dreaming about?” Phil barely remembered half of his dreams. He thought Dan was lucky that he could remember. But just the good dreams. He wished Dan wouldn’t remember the nightmares.

Dan chuckled. “Of course. I would never forget a dream about you.”

“You were dreaming about me?” Phil asked, surprise laced in his tone.

“Don’t sound so shocked,” Dan teased. “A lot of my dreams have you in them. I don’t know if it’s because we are so close when we fall asleep, or if it’s just because I’m always thinking about you.”

Phil squeezed Dan tightly. “Dan, you’re such a sap.”

“But you like it, though.”

“I do. I do,” Phil whispered. 

They sat in silence for a while, and Phil wondered if Dan had fallen back asleep, but when Dan mumbled something into his hair, he knew that he hadn’t quite yet. “Are you tired yet?”

“Not in the slightest.” Though, Phil would have to say that listening to the steady beat of Dan’s heart was pretty soothing. But it wasn’t going to be enough to make him fall asleep.

Dan pulled away from Phil, shifting downwards so he was face to face with him. “I need to make you fall asleep,” Dan murmured. 

Phil has heard those words before, and he can’t say that he didn’t like what followed afterwards. “You don’t need to,” Phil said. “I’ll fall asleep eventually.”

“Maybe. But what if it’s right when we need to get up?” Dan asked.

“Eh … I’ve done it before.” Phil once ran off coffee and sugar for a whole day after he got about twenty minutes of sleep. It wasn’t the best experience of his life, but he could manage if he had to. 

“Doesn’t mean you have to do it again,” Dan whispered, his words slurring together a bit. He was getting tired again. Phil felt guilty for waking him up, even though he didn’t mean to. “Do you want to go back to your room?”

“No, I’m fine,” Phil said quickly. 

“Are you sure? Maybe you could sleep better in there.”

“A different room has nothing to do with my sleep pattern,” Phil said. “Your room is just as good as mine.”

Dan made a noise, followed by, “Then I guess I have to work my magic.”

Phil could feel his face heat up. “Daaaan.”

“Phiiiil,” Dan said in the same whiny tone. Dan leaned closer to Phil’s face, brushing his lips gently on Phil’s eyelid. “Maybe I can kiss you to sleep.”

“Maybe,” Phil said, a bit unsure. “Or maybe just cuddle me until I do.”

“I can do that,” Dan said, pulling Phil closer to him as he kept brushing soft kisses against his eyelids and cheeks. Dan kissed the top of his head, sighing at how comfortable this was. Everything about this … it felt right. 

Phil shuddered against Dan, and Dan held him close, trying to let his body heat roll onto Phil. “Cold?” Dan asked. 

“A little,” Phil admitted. But that wasn’t the reason for his shudder.

“You know we could fix that right now,” Dan said, mischief in his voice.

Phil’s eyes went wide. “No. It’s too early. Or late. Or whatever,” he said, sounding flustered.

Dan laughed into Phil’s hair. “Calm down. I was only talking about an extra blanket to keep you warm.”

Phil chuckled, shoving Dan. “Nice save.”

Dan laughed back. “Mm. But I wouldn’t say no to–”

“Dan.”

“Okay, okay. Cuddles and kisses then.” Dan’s lips trailed down Phil’s forehead and onto the tip of his nose. Phil’s eyelids fluttered. “What’s your favorite thing to hear when you go to sleep?” Dan asked. 

“The beat of your heart.”

“Most people would say the ocean,” Dan mused to himself. 

“You are the ocean. My ocean. You’re endless and mysterious and absolutely beautiful to look at.”

Dan was silent for a moment, taking in Phil’s words. “You know what you are to me?” Dan asked quietly. 

Phil swallowed the rising lump in his throat. “What?” he whispered.

“You are the sun. My sun. You shine brightly everyday and light up my world. You give me life and happiness and have helped me grow all these years. I couldn’t survive without you.”

Phil smiled brightly at Dan’s confession, his eyes watering ever so slightly. “So we are the sun and the ocean,” Phil said into Dan’s chest. “A perfect combo.”

“For a perfect pair,” Dan said. 

Phil snuggled into Dan’s chest. Holding him tightly, listening to the beat of his heart. He was alive and well, and he was all his. Phil’s eyes fluttered shut as he listened to Dan. He was growing tired, imagining himself in an endless ocean, where the water was hugging his skin, keeping him safe from all the mysteries in the depths below.

“I love you,” Dan whispered into Phil’s hair.

“I love you, too,” Phil slurred back, sleep threatening to take him away.

“And just like that, the sun sets,” Dan said. “I guess I am magical.”

Phil chuckled. “I guess you are.”

“Goodnight,” Dan said into Phil’s ear. 

“Good …night,” Phil sighed finally, shutting his eyes and falling asleep for good.

They cuddled each other closely, both sleeping and listening to each other’s heart beats for the rest of the night.


End file.
